sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Saphir
Sector: Eridu Nebula System: Saphir Star name and color: Saphir (Light blue) Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Eridu Confluence Sinistra connection: Very high Celestial Bodies: # Saphir ''(Star)'' #'Dwaraka '(Red desert planet) #'Mainaka '(Terraformed continental planet) (Deep underground resevoirs) #'Pahalē vāṭarsa' (System capital) (Aquatic planet with numerous archipelagos) (Two moons) #'The Anshumat Fields' (Asteroid belt) #'Vali '(Gas giant) (20 moons, 19 terraformed) #'Acharya '(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (Research facilities in orbit) (18 moons, 15 terraformed) #'Jnana '(Gas giant) (Two dust rings) (27 moons, 9 terraformed) #'Rishi '(Gas giant) (24 moons) #'Drona '(Small gas giant) (21 moons) (Sentry stations) (Sinistra disrupters) General Information: Saphir is the home system of the inquisitive and cunning saphis . Their aquatic home Pahalē vāṭarsa is renowed for its exquisite coral and marine life. Ancient submerged cities span the coastal regions around the major islands and countless outposts and research communities line the rims of the deep sea trenches. Tropical storms are common due to the high humidity, but the crafty saphis quickly learned to design their buildings in such a way, so that the sprawling cities were safe. Many of archipelago coasts are thick with venerable mangroves. These areas were important to prehistoric saphis and one of the key factors behind their evolution. The saphis have enriched their world with wonders of architecture and philosophy. To them, science and spirituality are two sides of the same coin. As presented by the near-mythological First Circle of Gurus: “To gain enlightenment, one must understand himself and the world around him. Only through understanding the laws of life and nature can one see the grand design”. These theses of life are seen all throughout their society, nowhere moreso than in the capital city of Antardrstiwat where research facilities, temples and preservatory parks are seamless extensions of each other. Their thirst for knowledge quickly brought the saphis beyond the confines their homeworld. Most celestial bodies within the system capable of sustaining life have been terraformed into paradisal oceans and tropical forests. Of all the populated systems in the Pantheon galaxy, Saphir has the highest concentration of aquatic worlds. To fill the moons around the gas giants with sufficient water, the saphis directed ice-laden comets from the ice rings of Vali and Rishi onto the moons. Today nothing remains of these rings. Overall the worlds of Saphir are not centers of manufaction or military might, but gardens of recreation, research and spirituality. History: During the Golden Age: Throughout the Golden Age, Pahalē vāṭarsa was acknowledged as the leading research center of biological adaptation and mental development. Beyond that the government of Saphir enjoyed a prosperous cooperation with the Trinity Trailblazer Corps: The saphis co-developed new iterations of their beacons with the corps and supported the trailblazers economically. In return, the TTC made concessions to allow saphis researchers places aboard trailblazing ventures and first rights to new discoveris concerning alien flora and fauna.. This cooperation slowly declined as the focus of the corps shifted from exploration to maintenance, as the number of Sinistra lanes grew beyond the capabilities of the three nation’s maintenance budgets. Pahalē vāṭarsa is also renowed for the being an important locus during the initial phases of the Siren project. During the Hamadromachia: The Saphir system was isolated throughout the entire war save a selection of political fleets and merchant convoys. The Sinistra Disruptors around Drona were key in limiting non-Confluence ships in accessing the system. While many attempts were made by the Union to break through, no canonic fleets ever managed to do so successfully. The saphis Special Forces operated out of the Saphir system through the majority of the conflict. The Hamadromachia brought a rare period of stagnation to the worlds of Saphir. While the research facilities remained ever productive, the isolation of the wealth of the saphis home system eventually resulted in an mounting decline of resources from the wider galaxy. What had been common goods in the Golden Age became luxury, as the manufactories located in the Endiku Sea were destroyed or seized by opposing factions. Lacking the military strength to effectively break the deadlock between the Confluence, Union and Imperative, the Confluence decided to annex the remaining Lykin worlds to increase the war effort. The worlds were divided between the saphis and fae’lynn while the few remaining lykin civilians were “drafted” into military service. Since then the Decree of Antardrstiwat has been a sensitive subject among many post-war saphis. Residuum Age: Saphir remained isolated in the years after the Hamadromachia. Heated debates and the threat of civil uprising across saphis worlds made it apparent that the Confluence could not survive in its current, weakened state. Ambassadors from Pahalē vāṭarsa soon made contact to the displaced utopic colonies and within a few months the lanes into Saphir opened. The system remains the political center of the saphis people, however the expected growth from allying with both the utopics and Traitors has been slow, as most enterprises have chosen Meridian as their seat of power. It remains a contested subject whether the saphis should move their central government to Meridian or remain on their homeworld.